Heartbroken Couple
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Dua orang yang patah hati—dan takdir singkat yang menyatukan mereka/ "Cinta emang nggak selamanya manis, kok, kalau manis namanya gula," / Asario-Karurio-AsaNami/ SEMI-AU / Care for A Review?


Sum: Dua orang yang patah hati—dan takdir singkat yang menyatukan mereka/ "Cinta emang nggak selamanya manis, kok, kalau manis namanya gula," / Karmanami-Gakurio-Karurio-AsaNami/ SEMI-AU / Care for A Review?

.

.

.

ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU – MATSUI YUUSEI

WARNING: Typo-OOC Possible-Alur Kecepetan-Dll..

A / N : Korosensei Manusia disini ^_^

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu—maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Acara pengakuan itu dilakukan tepat di ruang kelas, Gakushuu yang baru saja masuk mengerjap beberapa saat, menatap kerumunan anak di depannya, pusat perhatiannya kali ini adalah Rio Nakamura dan Karma Akabane.

Pemuda berambut merah itu nyengir mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Tentu Saja," katanya "Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Rio, Karma memeluk gadis berambut pirang itu "Aku sudah lama suka sama kamu, kok," kata Karma lagi.

Gakushuu hanya terdiam, kemudian mendehem keras.

"Bel sudah mau bunyi, kalau mau mesra-mesraan pulang sekolah saja," kata Gakushuu lagi, Karma tersenyum "Baiklah Gaku~," katanya kemudian duduk di bangkunya, sementara Rio tersenyum sepanjang hari itu.

Seseorang menatap nanar papan tulis, sementara Koro-sensei sudah mulai menjelaskan hukum fisika dan semacamnya, Gakushuu tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Sensei,"

Seseorang berdiri, membuat satu kelas menoleh.

"Ya, Okuda-san?" tanya guru ikemen itu, ia berhenti menjelaskan.

"Aku mau ke toilet," kata gadis berkacamata itu "Oh, iya, silahkan," kata Koro-senesei, sebelum ia melanjutkan pelajarannya, sepanjang perjalanan ke toilet, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, Gakushuu hanya diam tak bergeming ketika melihat gadis itu pergi.

.

.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kau sudah melakukan 15 hit!"

Telinga Gakushuu terangkat begitu mendengar suara dari loker sepatu, ia mengintip dan melihat Karma bersama Rio sedang berciuman, Gakushuu hanya bisa merasakan suatu rasa sakit di hatinya, tidak bisa dikatakan, namun entah kenapa perih sekali.

"Ehm,"

Ah, Gakushuu menghancurkan suasana lagi.

"Ehh Gakushuu~ Belum pulang?" tanya Karma, ia melihat ketua kelas itu sedang mengambil sepatunya "Tentu belum, kalian berdua yang nggak ada kerjaan cepat pulang," kata Gakushuu sambil mengganti uwabakinya.

"Heee~ Nggak apa-apa dong, kan kau sendiri yang bilang.. boleh mesra-mesraan sepulang sekolah?" tanya Karma, menatapnya jahil "Aku memang ngomong begitu, tapi lakukannya jangan di lingkungan sekolah, sana, cari tempat yang sepi," kata Gakushuu sambil menutup pintu lokernya.

"Araa~ Kamu dingin sekalii," kata Karma.

"Stop Akabane, aku jijik," kata Gakushuu sambil pergi berlalu, meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Rio menatap Gakushuu dengan pandangan sedih, apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang?

"Karma, aku ada urusan, aku boleh pulang duluan?"

"Hee? Urusan apa? Padahal hari ini aku mau pulan bersamamu," kata Karma cemberut, Rio tersenyum "Urusan yang penting.., maaf ya, kita pulang besok aja?" tanya Rio, Karma mengangguk, setelah memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal, Rio pergi.

.

.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Dulu, Gakushuu tidak pernah percaya karena ia tak pernah mengalami penyesalan, tapi sekarang, ia percaya dengan kalimat itu, baru kali ini Gakushuu mengalami penyesalan yang amat sangat.

Seharusnya ia bilang,

Seharusnya ia menyatakannya,

Seharusnya ia mengataknnya bahwa ia—

—Menyukai Rio,

Sekarang, Gakushuu hanya bisa menatap sahabat masa kecilnya itu bersama orang lain, yang tak lain adalah rivalnya sendiri, bukan hanya pelajaran namun dalam cinta juga, sejak pertama kali masuk kelas 1 harusnya Gakushuu sadar, Rio menyukai setan merah itu.

Dan tentu, ia sadar bahwa setan itu menyukai Rio juga.

"Gaku-chan!"

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Rio mengejarnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat hingga perempuan berambut pirang itu menyamai dirinya.

"Kita pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Rio

"Kenapa kau tak pulang bersama si Akabane itu?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Dia ada urusan hari ini," kata Rio lagi, ia hendak menyentuh tangan Gakushuu ketika lelaki itu menghentikannya.

"Oh, yasudah," kata Gakushuu, keduanya berjalan bersama.

"Dulu kita sering sekali ya jalan seperti ini," kata Rio

"Hm,"

"Kamu suka banget sama Power Rangers dulu," ucap Rio lagi

"Hm,"

"Dulu ada kakek penjual Permen disini ya? Dia kemana?"

"Entahlah,"

Semua pertanyaan—maupun perkataan Rio dijawab Gakushuu singkat, Rio hanya menatap pemuda itu, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gaku-chan, kenapa kau dingin sekali sih?" tana Rio.

Gakushuu ikut menghentikan langkahnya "Aku nggak sedingin itu," katanya.

"Tapi kau menjauhiku hari ini!"

"Aku nggak menjauhimu, aku sibuk dengan OSIS,"

"Kau menghindari kontak mata denganku!" kata Rio lagi.

"Kau pikir, si Akabane itu tidak akan marah jika aku bertatap-tatapan denganmu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak memberiku ucapan selamat!"

"Oh, ya, selamat ya, sudah jadian dengan Akabane, tuh, sudah,"

"Gaku-chan nggak mau memegang tanganku lagi!"

"Kau punya pacar sekarang,"

"Gaku-chan nggak menyebut namaku lagi! Enggak pernah!" kata Rio, ia hampir menangis.

"Ya, tentu, aku tidak akan mengabaikan formalitas di sekolah," ucap Gakushuu, ia mulai kelihatan marah.

"Apa Gaku-chan nggak suka aku pacaran dengan Karma!?" tanya Rio, tangisnya pecah.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan turun, membasahi dua remaja itu, Rio tetap menatapnya tegas sementara Gakushuu diam tak bergeming.

"Gaku-chan! Jawab aku!" kata Rio.

"Gaku-chan-,"

"CUKUP PANGGILANNYA! HENTIKAN! BISAKAH KAU DIAM!? TIDAK SADARKAH KAU PUNYA PACAR SEKARANG!? BERHENTI MENGURUSIKU DAN URUSI SI AKABANE SIALAN ITU!" seru Gakushuu, ia sudah sampai batas kesabarannya.

Rio terdiam, makin menangis.

"G-Gaku-chan membentakku..?" tanya Rio.

"Kalau iya kenapa!? Aku tak butuh perhatian dari orang sepertimu!" kata Gakushuu, Rio hanya menatapnya, memelas.

"Gaku-cha-,"

"Aku pulang,"

Setelah berkata begitu, Gakushuu berbalik dan meninggalkan Rio di tengah hujan deras itu.

.

.

Apa. Yang. Ia. Lakukan?

Begitu sampai rumah, Gakushuu menyesali keputusannya—meninggalkan Rio dan membentaknya, ia mengacak rambutnya, ia frustasi dan mengambil payung, ia berpikir untuk menjemput Rio kembali

Namun sesampainya disana, ia malah menemukan Karma sedang menggendongnya.

Ah, benar, Rio 'kan, sudah punya perlindungan sendiri.

Jadi buat apa Gakushuu capek-capek melindunginya sekarang?

Hati Gakushuu semakin sakit tatkala melihat dua manusia itu bersenda gurau, cukup, seharusnya ia tahu mulai sekarang ia tak boleh lagi mendekati Nakamura Rio, ia tak boleh lagi menggenggam tangannya erat seperti dulu, ia tak boleh lagi memeluknya seperti dulu,

Ia tak boleh lagi mencintainya seperti dulu.

Gakushuu berbalik, berlawanan arah, kemudian pulang ke rumahnya.

Harusnya memang begini, dan teriakan Gakushuu tadi memang hal yang benar.

Biar saja Rio membencinya, sudah sepantasnya begitu.

Sudah saatnya, mereka pergi ke jalan masing-masing, tanpa mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

"Gakushuu Asano, Manami Okuda, Karma Akabane dan Rio Nakamura satu grup ya,"

Aguri baru saja memberi tugas kelompok, Gakushuu hanya bisa mengumpat sial begitu bertemu dua orang itu lagi, malas sekali.

Ia juga tidak tau mau berekspresi apa ketika bertatap muka dengan Rio.

"Asano-kun, boleh aku duduk disini?" gadis bermarga Okuda itu bertanya kepadanya, Gakushuu mengangguk singkat, setidaknya ia tidak harus sebelahan dengan Karma atau Rio, ia bisa menunduk kalau berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Yoo~ Gakushuu~ Sepertinya kita sekelompok," Karma menyapa, duduk di depan Manami, Rio duduk di depan Gakushuu, sementara pemilik rambut pirang stroberi itu hanya mengiyakan singkat sebelum membuka catatannya kembali.

"Jadi? Kita ngerjain apa?" tanya Rio.

"Ehm, entahlah, apa sih tadi? Struktur ilmiah?" tanya Karma balik.

"Ah, aku sih, sudah ngerti jadi nggak perlu dijelasin lagi," kata Karma, ia menatap Gakushuu yang sedaritadi diam, Manami juga hanya menatap kosong buku catatannya.

Karma mendecih sebal, dia dikacangin sama dua orang itu, sementara Rio tersenyum.

"Manami-chan, menurutmu gimana?" tanya Rio, ia menatap gadis berkepang dua yang sedang melihat bukunya, sementara yang dipanggil kaget dan menatapnya balik, kemudian menggeleng dan menatap Gakushuu.

Merasa ditatap, Gakushuu melihat kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Oh ayolaaaahhh kalian ini terlalu diam tau nggak!? Ngomong dikit napa sih?" tanya Karma, dia benci sekali dengan orang yang diam-diam mulu, nggak ada kerjaan—menurutnya.

Gakushuu hanya menoleh sebal kearah Karma, kemudian menghela nafas "Kita mulai dari bab awal, setelah itu baru buat strukturnya, Okuda-san dan Nakamura-san bekerja di bidang yang kanan, Akabane dan aku di bagian yang kiri," kata Gakushuu.

Setelah semua setuju, mereka mulai melakukan pelajarannya.

.

.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku dan Nami-chan beli minum dulu ya,"

Hari ini, keempat remaja itu ada kerja kelompok di rumah Gakushuu, anak-anak cewek membeli minuman, meninggalkan kedua anak cowok itu berdua.

"Jadi, Gakushuu, kudengar, kau itu sahabat masa kecilnya Rio, eh?"

Gakushuu mengerjap sebelum mencerna perkataan Karma, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari cutter yang ia pegang, kertasnya belum ia potong padahal, harusnya sudah selesai sedaritadi—memotong kertasnya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma terkekeh sedikit "Hee, jadi benar ya," kata lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Tangannya mencengkram kerah Gakushuu.

"Apa maksudmu meninggalkannya di tengah hujan waktu itu hah?"

.

.

"..Ehm.. untukku teh lemon, Manami-chan susu kotak.. Asano kopi cappucino.. Karma..,"

"Susu Stroberi?"

Rio menatap Manami kaget, ia sendiri lupa dengan minuman kesukaan pacarnya itu, namun Manami mengingatnya, ia mengangguk dan mengambil susu stroberi itu, setelah itu membayarnya ke kasir, uangnya dibayar semua oleh Gakushuu.

"Aku kaget lho, aku sampai lupa Karma suka susu stroberi, Manami-chan memang dekat dengan Karma, ya?" tanya Rio, tersenyum menatap Manami.

Manami dan Rio sudah berteman sejak kelas 1, meski tidak terlalu sering bertemu, namun mereka cocok.

"Ah, enggak, aku cuman ingat iklan stroberi yang dipasang, diskon, ini lho," kata Manami sambil menyondorkan brosur minimarket.

Rio tertawa "Begitu, O iya, kudengar kau berteman dengan Karma dari kelas 6 ya?" tanya Rio, Manami mengangguk.

"Ibuku dan Ibunya berteman, tetapi kurasa kami tidak begitu dekat," kata Manami.

"Hee, kupikir kalian cukup dekat lho, kupikir Karma suka padamu," kata Rio lagi, tertawa,

Manami ikut tertawa pelan "Aku tidak merasa begitu, malah kurasa, dia tidak terlalu menyukaiku..," kata Manami "Benarkah? Kupikir dia kagum padamu, maksudku, kau mampu mengalahkannya dan Asano di bidang IPA," kata Rio.

"Aku cuman hebat di bidang itu,"

"Aku juga cuman bagus di bidang Bahasa, kok,"

Keduanya tertawa hingga mendengar keributan di rumah Gakushuu, mereka melihat Karma dan Gakushuu sedang bertengkar, aksi pukul-pukulan dua remaja itu jadi sorot perhatian tetangga-tetangganya.

"Gaku-chan!? Karma!?"

"A-Asano-kun!?"

Gakushuu memukul Karma—tepat di wajah, hingga laki-laki bermarga Akabane itu mimisan, begitu keduanya terengah dan berhenti, Rio menampar Gakushuu.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya!? Lihat sampai mimisan begini!?" tanya Rio.

Gakushuu hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya, tamparan dari Rio sudah sakit, ditambah pukulan Karma.

"Karma, ayo pulang.. ahh, Manami-chan aku duluan ya!"

"Eh, iya,"

Begitu keduanya pulang, Manami dan Gakushuu ditinggal berdua, Manami melihat darah keluar dari pipi Gakushuu, sepertinya sempat tergores cutter waktu berkelahi dengan Karma tadi, ia mencari obat di tasnya dan mengobati pipi Gakushuu.

"A-Asano-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Manami, Gakushuu hanya mengangguk.

Selesai diobati, Manami yang hendak mengambil minumannya itu ditarik oleh Gakushuu, kemudian—

—Dicium..

Manik violet Manami melebar, setelah cukup lama mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"..K-Kenapa..?"

"Kau suka si Akabane itu 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Gakushuu membuat Manami melamun sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil "Iya, aku menyukainya, sejak kelas 6," kata Manami, Gakushuu terdiam kemudian menatap gadis itu.

"Hey.. bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Apa?"

"...Berpacaran?"

Lagi, Manami mengerjap, menatap Gakushuu tak percaya, kemudian mukanya memerah.

"T-TAPI AKU-,"

"Ah, bukan, kita coba saja dulu..," kata Gakushuu, Manami terdiam.

"Baiklah.. mungkin ini bukti bahwa cinta itu enggak selamanya manis, ya," kata Manami.

"Cinta emang nggak selamanya manis, kok, kalau manis namanya gula," kata Gakushuu sambil membereskan peralatan.

"Asano-kun kau ngelawak?" tana Manami.

"Gakushuu juga boleh, ah, bantu aku bereskan ini sebentar Manami," kata Gakushuu, Manami mengangguk kemudian membawanya kedalam rumah Gakushuu, setelah semuanya beres keduanya duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kau tau Manami.. kau sebenarnya cukup manis," kata Gakushuu nyengir.

"Eh-ehh?" tanya Manami, Gakushuu tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipinya "Boleh kulepas kacamata dan kepangmu? Kita buktikan, kau itu sebenarnya manis," kata Gakushuu sambil tersenyum, Manami mengangguk.

Setelah dilepas—

"Kau benar-benar Okuda Manami 'kan?"

"Eh? Iyalah!"

"..Ahaha, sudah kuduga kau manis sekali,"

"Ga-Gakushuu-kun!"

Ya, keduanya mengakhiri hari mereka dengan satu foto kenangan, hati yang teriris dan kisah cinta yang baru, meski hati mereka masih retak, mereka akan mencoba memperbaiki kekurangan keduanya, semoga saja, mereka bisa terus mencintai hingga akhir nanti.

Tanpa ada separuh hati yang lepas.

-OWARI-


End file.
